


[podfic] Callback

by lilypods (atamascolily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Read by the Author, Skywalker Family Feels, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/lilypods
Summary: When Leia dies of her wounds in the aftermath of the Battle of Endor, Han dedicates his life to her legacy, while Luke retreats to find his elsewhere.





	[podfic] Callback

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Callback](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119866) by [atamascolily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/atamascolily). 

> Thanks to KLCtheBookWorm for hosting the mp3! (Go read her fics here on A03, too; they're great!)

Download mp3 [here.](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/atamascolily_podfics/Callback.mp3)


End file.
